The Saving of Bella Swan!
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: English Translation! Edward saves Bella from being hit by Tyler's truck at school. Rosalie can't understand why her brother would stick his neck out to save a human girl, so she is mad at him. A fight breaks out between the siblings in Carlisle's hospital office because Edward is losing it! Dad is really mad and sends his son home. They will talk later! Warning: Spanking!
1. She is a Human!

**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Titel: **The Saving of Bella Swan

**Disclaimer:** The fantastic Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

**Timeline:** Playing during Twilight

**Warning: **spanking / corporal punishment, probably bad language in story! Don't like so don't read it, please!

I will switch POV throughout the story between Carlisle and Edward

**AN:** Hi guys! Yeah, I know I was mean to put my German Twilight stories up here and you can't read them :( So sorry ... I will translate this little story now and then go on with the other smaller German ones, so be patient with me :)

I focus on the "hallway scene" in the Forks Community hospital, after Bella was almost hit by Tyler's truck! Edward came to her rescue and Carlisle and Rosalie had a talk with him in the hallway! Rose wanted to talk with Dad about Edwards behaviour, because she is worried about the family's safety! The three of them are standing in the hallway and Bella is overhearing something and wants to talk to Edward. Carlisle says, that the hallway is the wrong place to have that talk and that they will continue in his office ... Edward went to Bella to find out, what she is remembering from earlier. He wants to convince her, that she saw nothing and that she is in shock! After he ended that talk, Edward went back to his father and Rosalie, who are waiting for him at the end of the hallway. End of scene!

I am asking myself now, how did the talk go in Carlisles office? Were there angry and loud words from Rosalie or Edward? Did Edward lose it and did he lunge at his sister? Did Carlisle stopp that attack and fight? Time to find out! Have fun and review if you like it, please :-) Vanessa

I'd like to thank my beta for the big help! Thanks so much :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 She is a human**

Carlisle's POV

I stood in the hallway of Forks Community with Rosalie and Edward patiently listening to my blonde, stirred up daughter. It was very rare that my children visited me here at work. And when they did, it was an emergency! There hadn't been any real emergencies on my shift so far that day. But then, Isabella Swan, daughter of our police chief was admitted. She had been in a car accident in the parking lot at the high school. Or should I say – almost? Thanks to my son, Edward she narrowly escaped! Of course I was glad that the van didn't hit her, but now that Bella had calmed down, she was starting to wonder what had really happened...

I gave my attention to Edward, then to Rose, and back to my son. I could feel that my daughter was furious about the situation her brother had put us all in! Other patients, visitors and nurses came by. The three of us stood out in public and I didn't like it one bit.

"What else could I have done?" Edward whispered to me. He had put his hands into the blue jacket and balled them into fists. He was angry too. "Wait until the van crashed into her?"

I sighed. "I don't think that this is the right place to have that kind of discussion. We should talk about that in my office, alright?"

Rosalie was staring at her brother, bristling with anger. The aggression between the two had been getting out of hand the last few weeks and I had to put a stop to it! Suddenly we all caught the scent. All our faces turned in the same direction. Bella was standing at the end of the hallway, leaning against the corner, watching us. Rose was rolling her eyes, but I ignored this gesture.

"Ehm, c-can I speak to you for a second?" She asked Edward, looking shyly at us.

I saw that my son was praying Bella would not ask anything about the accident and her rescue! I turned to my son. _Go on, Edward. And hurry up, please! _His nod was slight, imperceptible to humans, as he listened to my thoughts and turned to leave us. Rose was still staring disdainfully at the girl Edward had saved.

"Rosalie!" I cautioned her in a low voice and put a hand on her back to guide her away. We moved away from Edward, who started walking down the hallway towards Bella. Slowly Rose and I went to the next corner and stopped to wait for him. Hospital staff and patients passed us. Some I greeted - some not.

I shoved my hands into the outer pockets of my white coat und took my pager out for a quick look. _No message!_I put it back into the pocket.

Quickly Rose glanced over at Edward, who was intensely talking to Bella. Rose glanced back to me.

"You have to put a stop to it, Dad!" She told me - almost begging for my support. "She's a human!"

It almost sounded like an order to me, but I didn't think she would have the nerve to order me! I said nothing. She protested again. "Dad? Do something!"

Finally I raised my hand to silence her. "Rose? I told you - we will have this talk in private but not here in the hallway. Understood?"

"Yes ..." She replied and watched Edward and Bella again, who were conversing next to the green hospital wall.

A few seconds later, my son turned and walked towards us, hands still in his pockets. His eyes were glued on the floor. _What had he told her? Perhaps she hadn't believed him. _I watched him a second, then turned and rounded the corner to head to my office with my children in tow.

Once there, I opened my door, took my pager out, and threw it on the brown desk. Rose sat on the left chair in front of my desk and folded her arms. She stared at the edge of the desk. I sat in my own chair as Edward strolled in and closed the door roughly. He was obviously frustrated. I knew that he wasn't up to this little talk, but I felt it was necessary! He leaned with his back against the door watching his sister with a death glare!

I rubbed my forehead and sighed. "Sit down, please!"

Nothing. He stayed where he was. Suddenly he growled at Rose. My daughter had probably dared to think something that he didn't like very much.

"What do you want from me?" She snarled angrily to him and made movements to stand.

_BANG!_My hand crashed down on the desk top with such a loud noise that my daughter flinched and turned back to me.

My eyes were on Edward. _I told you to sit, Edward! And I will not repeat it!_

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind in a second. He pushed away from the door, came over and finally sat down on the free chair next to his sister. He wouldn't look at her, but he slowly raised his eyes to mine. I finally had his full attention!

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Ok, what do you think? How will the talk go? Is Edward able to control himself? *evilgrin* I don't know ...Let's see and read on! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love, Vanessa


	2. Unexpected Events

**AN: **Hi guys! First ... thank you so so so much for all the wonderful and nice reviews :) I'm really blessed with your loving feedback and loyality :) So thank you! You are the best and I am writing this _only_ for you! Because I want you to have fun with me together! ... Ok, what's next here? This following chapter was hard for me to write and translate, but I don't know why, lol ... but it was :( We are in Carlisle's office and Edward tries to control himself but there are unexpected events ... Have fun now!

**Disclaimer:** The fantastic and wonderful Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer!  
And I will always and forever thank you for that fine piece of fiction :) Thank you, Mam!

The biggest thank you goes out to my beta for the hard work and _feeding_ me with a few new words and meanings :)

* * *

Edward PoV

After Dad chastised me in his office, I just played with my fingers, swallowing the rebuke but keeping a wary eye on my sister next to me. My eyes snapped back to Carlisle as he shifted in his chair. Leaning forward, he linked his fingers on the desktop, watching me carefully.

I sighed deeply. This whole situation was getting on my nerves.

"I can repeat what I said if you like. I didn't want that girl getting hit by the van!" I realized my voice was an octave higher and considerably louder. I continued. "I would not wish that, and neither would you, Dad! We both know that!"

As I finished this sentence, my tone, too loud and too aggressive, his expression made it clear I had gone too far.

Carlisle emitted a low growl. Rose put my own thoughts into words, "Have you lost your mind, Edward?"

My head spun around, my eyes black and shimmering with anger.

"Shut up, Rose! This is between me and Dad, alright? You have nothing to do with this! Butt out!" She made me livid!

Before I knew what I was doing, I jumped off my chair to attack her. Rose went into defense mode a second later. We faced off. She moved a step forward and I lunged at her! Her chair clattered to the floor as I threw her to the ground. She fended me off as we loudly snarled at each other - not caring who heard us.

"ENOUGH NOW!" My father's strictest voice loudly cut through our challenging growls. "BACK OFF!"

Neither one of us complied.

I raised my balled fist above her head to hit her in the face, but my arm was grabbed from behind. Carlisle jerked me backwards. pulling me upright into a standing position. With one hand on my arm and one around my neck, he got full control over me. I couldn't move anymore or free myself out of his grip. He pushed me to the nearest wall of the room and held me in place.

Rose got up from the floor, looking at me with sheer loathing. Before I could growl at her again, my father's glare stopped me cold. Carlisle was fed up with my behaviour! And I was sure, so sure, that our vampire father would make that even clearer when he got home later!

He cautiously let go of my arm and then my neck. I turned around slowly to face him.

_Oh hell yeah! He is mad! ..._

I took a step backwards, my back to the wall. Carlisle pointed to one chair. "Sit down, Rosalie!"

My sister sat down slowly and carefully. My breath hitched in excitement as I tried to calm down after our little brawl.

Carlisle put a strict, warning finger in my face. "I think ... we are in need of a private discussion again, right Edward? The consistent outbreak of fighting between the two of you is getting on my nerves and I-"

His little speech was interrupted by the buzzing pager moving across his desk. Dad let go of me and went to check the pager. He pocketed the device, and grabbed his stethoscope.

I hadlowered my gaze to the floor as I waited for him to continue. I felt his eyes on me. A cramp shot through my body. I flinched and I layed my arm across my suddenly aching stomach. Carlisle raised an eyebrow in my direction. Of course the attentive physician had noticed _that! _

"I'm not feeling too good right now." I told him, before he could ask me. "I've got a stomach ache, okay?"

I balled my fist hard into my stomach to help soothe the pain. Rose watched me with an unsympathic glare then looked away in disgust.

Carlisle watched me closely, narrowing his eyes. I got the message - he didn't believe me! But could I blame him? I had a known talent for telling lies and making excuses in the past to get myself out of punishments. Sometimes I got away with it. Sadly my failures were more numerous than my successes!

I studied my shoes again as I entertained the very painful memory of the last time I lied to my father. That punishment took place in his study at home. Dad sure didn't like being lied to! He made this very clear to us children every time we got caught!

I could feel his hard coven-leader burning into me. "You sure?" He asked.

Slowly I nodded but wasn't able to look at him.

He went to the office door, then cleared his throat. I raised my head and he ordered me forward with one finger, the other hand on the door knob. Slowly I moved away from the wall and went to him. I had felt the pain in my stomach one hour before, but I hadn't said a word about it. I really couldn't tell why not ...

Dad placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "Listen to me. You are to drive home now. No stops! No detours! Straight home and to bed, Edward! I will be home in ..." He pushed his sleeve up and took a look at his watch. "In three hours - or something like that - alright? If the pain gets any worse, call me and I'll try to come home earlier. Okay?"

"Yes, Dad," I nodded.

He patted my shoulder. "You sure you can drive? I really don't want any further accidents, Edward!"

"Yes, I can drive." I told him truthfully and he opened the door to the hallway. "See you later, Dad. Bye."

"Yeah ..." He replied and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was ticked off!

I entered the corridor, closing the door to the office, and my obnoxious sister, quietly behind me. Placing one hand on my roiling stomach, I dug my keys out of my jeans pocket as I walked towards the exit. I slipped out a side entrance into the parking lot.

Finding my silver Volvo waiting patiently where I left it. I got in wearily. Again I cringed at the pain shooting through my body and stomach. A minute went by before I could finally start the engine and drive past the lot attendant's kiosk. I raised a hand to wave at him but immediately dropped my hand to my complaining stomach again. What was going on?

After I was clear of the town, I slammed the gas pedal down in frustration and my Volvo picked up speed. Yes, I was mad! Rose had gotten on my nerves! And on top of that I had dug my own grave more than a little deeper!

I kept one hand on the steering wheel, as I put my fist into my stomach again to try to lighten the pain.

_Why did I attack my sister again, for Gods sake? Not to mention right in front of my father - in his office!_

I sighed deeply and inhaled sharply as a new wave of pain flowed through my stomach. Yes, my vampire father would react to that accordingly and spank me for that outburst ... really hard this time ... I am not looking forward to _that_ talk!

As I drove over the road through the woods towars home, I tried to control my breathing. The speed limit was the last thing on my mind. Suddenly I gulped and hit the brakes. My Volvo slowed down a bit as the blue-grey police cruiser with flashing blue light approached from the opposite direction. I couldn't ignore that! The cop drove by me fast, but before I could take two breaths of relief, he stopped, made a u-turn and came up behind me.

_Damn_ ...

Suddenly he switched the siren on. I looked hopefully through the windshield, but no, there was no other car in front of me. I sighed. The whole theatrical show - the u-turn, the lights - was meant for me! It was an unmistakable order to slow down and pull over.

I swallowed hard, signalled right and pulled off the asphalt to the forest line. The cruiser behind me did the same, stopping his car three meters behind me. He killed the flashing blue light. I watched through the side mirror as the cop cautiously approached the Volvo.

_That's not chief Swan_ ... I realized with a frown. _Just_ g_reat! _I sighed.

I grinned regretfully as I thought about the fact that I could have easily blackmailed him - I had saved his daughter's life today, hadn't I?

I pushed the button to roll the window down. Slowly I placed my hands on the steering wheel like I knew an officer would expect.

The cop came to my window with his clipboard ready. "Sir? Do you know how fast you were going?"

I turned to him and snapped angrily. "No! But I know you're gonna tell me, officer!"

I bit my lip immediately. _Shit Cullen! What do you think you're doing? He's a cop! Did that girl impress you so much that you've lost all common sense? Focus, Edward!_

Slowly I turned back to the officer, who hadn't said a word but was taking notes with one eyebrow raised.

I rolled my eyes..

"Driver's license and registration, Sir!"

Suddenly there was a new cramp - a wave of pain that shook my whole body. I inhaled deeply as I slowly opened the glove box. I took the requested papers out and handed them to the police officer. The young cop from Swan's squad looked them over with excruciating slowness.

Again, I rolled my eyes in disbelief. I hoped that he wouldn't call it in. I didn't need my father hearing about this just yet ...

He continued taking notes and watched me closely. "Ah, Cullen? ... Dr. Cullen's boy?"

"Yes." I answered him through clenched teeth. I pressed one hand to my stomach again.

The police officer, who hadn't even told me his name yet, grinned and shook his head. He wrote again and mumbled something about 'a boy who was the son of such a famous and popular doctor in this little town, like Dr. Cullen, should know better than to disobey traffic signs...'

_Now I could kill him for that ... Really I could!_

He finished his notes, and handed my papers back - with a yellow ticket on top! I looked over the familiar ticket and rolled my eyes. Yes! I had been driving too fast! Too fast even for this empty forest highway which I knew well enough to drive with my eyes closed.

At the bottom of the ticket it read _"Parent or Legal Guardian's Signature"._

I let my head fall on the steering wheel. _Oh Lord_ ...

The cop addressed me again. "Sir?"

I had almost forgotten that he was there watching me. I turned my head to him again in exasperation. "Yes?"

"Your parents have to sign the ticket, Sir." He informed me.

"I know." I replied.

He smirked. "Ok then ... have a nice day, Mr. Cullen!"

_You_ ... I jammed my finger onto the button and the window slid closed. I watched him through the side mirror as he walked back to his car and got in. Quickly he switched the lights off, started the car, then turned and drove back towards the town.

After I snarled and yelled all my pain and frustration out of me, I started my car and drove - UNDER the speed limit - right home. My mind drifted to the one person to whom I owed that terrible day ...

_Isabella Swan._

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** I loved this little fight between Rose and Edward and the run-in with Knox of course! Did you like the chapter? What do you think will happen next? Stay with me and find out! Again, thanks for reading and reviewing, guys! Love, Vanessa


	3. A Vampire in Hot Water

**AN: **Hello again! Thank you all for the wonderful and nice reviews for the last chapter :) I am really glad, you all enjoying this story, so it's easier for me to translate, because I know there are people out there who want to read this! ... Ok, shall we go on? In the following chapter Edward comes home and is stressed! Then we switch to Carlisle who is finishing his work at Forks Community and heads home ... Now have fun, enjoy and review please ...

**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Saga belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer :)

A very big _Thank You_ to my very helpful and paitent beta!

* * *

Edward's POV

I gritted my teeth as I entered our driveway, hitting the garage-door remote before I even came to a stop. I took a couple of forced deep breaths as I waited for the garage door to slide up slowly with its usual humming sound. I mumbled under my breath, then tapped the gas pedal lightly to ease into my parking space. I put the car into Park, but then my hands still tightly gripped the wheel again. I sighed heavily, cursing as I dropped my head to the steering wheel.

My mind went back to my father and our uncomfortable talk in his hospital office. The stomach ache that had pained me so much, had actually come at an opportune moment! Okay, his pager had also gone off, so he would have had to excuse himself to go to see a patient anyway. But he also could have asked me to wait for him to get back. That would have been dreadful. As it happened, he had excused me, allowing me to temporarily vanish to the freedom of my car and the safety of home.

_Ah, damn! That really hurts a lot!_... I exhaled deeply and put a hand on my stomach as I climbed out of the Volvo. I took my backpack over my shoulder, slammed the door and went through the sliding door into the house.

Immediately as I stepped in, I knew Mom wasn't home. I was glad about that. Esme could take good care of me, but when I was ill, I wanted my father to be with me even though his presence could be very stressful. As father _and_doctor, he could really get on my nerves sometimes!

Slowly I made my way from the entryway into the big, open kitchen. I put my backpack on the counter, searched for the kettle and filled it with water. After switching it on, I searched for our hot-water bag. This might bring me a bit of relief for the next few hours without my father giving me medicine!

_Ah, no injection and no needles, please ... How I hate that! ..._

I thought about drinking a cup of animal blood, as I watched the water boiling in front of me. _Ha _... I had almost pushed my sharp teeth into Bella's neck today. She smelled so good! I really had to control myself in school! _Too bad that there were no other open seats in the biology class_, I sighed. _I have to live with that now ..._

Another painful cramp caused me to inhale sharply. I rolled my eyes, as I bent over and waited for the cramp to pass.

After a few more seconds I turned to open the fridge. I looked inside and searched for the usual plastic bags of blood, but found nothing. _Great_... Who was supposed to hunt for emergencies like this?

"Rosalie and Emmett, of course ..." I spat and slammed the fridge shut.

I had to wait for Dad to come back home. I couldn't hunt by myself now ... not in this condition! And Dad had told me to go to bed anyway ...

I rummaged through the cupboards and finally found the hot-water bag. The quiet clicking sound of the little kettle, which told me that the water had boiled, broke the dead silence in our kitchen. I filled the hot-water bag. I grabbed it with one hand, threw my backpack over my shoulder with the other, and vanished out of the kitchen, racing upstairs to my room.

I threw the hot-water bag on my bed and the backpack into the corner. I was mad! I really could kill Rosalie for her thoughts about Bella! I growled deeply in my throat as I kicked my shoes off and slid out of my jacket. I hung the jacket over my desk chair. I walked over to my bed and sat down on the soft covers. Another cramp shuddered through my body and I ground my teeth in anger and stress. I put my arms around my body and exhaled slowly.

A few seconds later, I pushed myself up again, ditched my trousers and left them on the floor. I climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over me. I grabbed the hot-water bag and pressed it against my painful stomach. I finally closed my eyes.

I rolled on my side after a long half an hour and pulled the hot-water bag closer. I hadn't thought about what I would tell my father when he arrived here. The behaviour I had shown him in his office today, was totally unacceptable, rude and disrespectful! I think we both agreed on that!

Emotionally exhausted as I was, I pulled the dark blue blanket to my neck and hoped that Carlisle would not come home too soon ...

* * *

Carlisle's POV

As I retired to my office for the umpteenth time today, I was glad that my shift - after nine long hours - was over. After Edward had left, I had sent my daughter Rosalie out of the hospital. Alice had taken her shopping. _Thank God!_ My other children had gone straight out for a hunt after school and Esme had driven to Port Angeles to run some errands. In other words, Edward and I would have the whole house to ourselves.

I wasn't looking forward to the kind of private talk I had planned, but it had to be done! His behavior had been impossibly reckless, and he had back-talked to me countless times in the last days… or was it weeks? I had turned a blind eye often enough, but I couldn't let it slide again! My limits had been tested enough already and my youngest son had totally crossed the line with that outburst here at my office today!

I sat down to update patients' records in my laptop. As soon as I finished my entries for the day, I saved the records and shut down the notebook. I leaned back in my chair, thinking about Edward's stomach ache ... I grinned a bit. It was possible that he had lied to me about it … but I couldn't be sure. I sighed and scratched my forehead. I would find out the truth when I got home.

Sighing, I got up and rolled my chair under the desk. I walked towards the door, grabbing my black coat, I ran my fingers through my hair. Changing out of my white coat, I picked up my medical bag and removed my keys from the desk drawer. I switched the lights off then exited my office and the hospital through the main entrance.

Bright light welcomed me outside. It was after four o'clock. Slowly I wandered to my Mercedes. I put my medical bag inside the trunk then wearily climbed in. Starting the engine, I shot backwards, turned and vanished from the parking lot after a very long day at Forks Community Hospital.

I merged into the afternoon traffic, which was not too heavy yet. I stopped at the next corner on a red light. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel as I waited for the green. Finally the car in front of me - an old Chevy – lumbered forward and I followed slowly behind him into the next curve.

Our police station was on the right side of the street. Two police cars were parked in front of the building. I recognized Charlie, who was leaning with his back on one of the police cruisers talking to one of his co-workers. I spontaneously grinned and waved at him, intending to drive right on by. But Charlie suddenly stopped talking and walked towards me. Immediately I hit the brakes and pulled up behind the two police cruisers. I rolled the window down.

_What is wrong now? Is something wrong with Bella? Had she passed out or something?_

I stayed seated and cut the engine. Charlie came to my side of the car with his co-worker in tow.

"Hello Chief Swan!" I greeted him with a smile. "Is everything alright with your daughter?"

Our police chief shook his head and put a hand on the roof of my car. He was not smiling. The other cop, standing behind him, was holding a clipboard in his hand. He was not smiling either. He looked stressed!

Swan bent down to my window. I was certain that this would be a longer conversation than I had anticipated!

He cleared his throat then. "Ehm, well Dr. Cullen, all is fine with Bella, and thanks again for your help! Ehm ..." He was stuttering now. "It's about Edward."

Suddenly I was painfully wide awake and focused! Horrible thoughts raced through my head as I imagined what could have happened to Edward. Had there been an accident on his way back home? But I would be called then ...

"What happened, Chief?"

He sighed deeply and waved his head in the direction of the other officer, who was quiet standing behind him. His co-worker looked quite miserable. Charlie continued. "Officer Knox here stopped Edward on the highway leading out to your house three hours ago, Dr. Cullen." He explained to me. "Edward was speeding. He probably wasn't watching his speedometer out there alone on the highway…"

I looked through the windshield and inhaled deeply. I turned to Knox again. "Would you please tell me - _how _fast Edward was going, Officer Knox?"

Charlie took the clip board and studied it for a moment. "50 Mph over the speed limit."

My eyes were large with surprise and embarrassment, and I had to control my expression not to show my anger.

_Ah, damn it Edward ... _

"50 Mph over!" I repeated. They looked at each other without speaking. Their expressions told me there was more. "Is there something else I need to know about?"

Officer Knox cleared his throat. "He was ... a bit on edge, Dr. Cullen."

_Yeah, I can imagine why! But driving so fast you get pulled over and then being rude to a cop? Ah, Edward ... _

"Did you give him a ticket, Officer?" I asked further with a raised eyebrow.

Knox nodded. "Yes, sir!"

I just nodded ruefully.

Charlie spoke up. "Look Carlisle, he saved my daughter from being hit by that damn truck and I'm very thankful for that, but ..."

As I listened to him, I could see he wanted to protect my son from my wrath. I sighed. Charlie was being nice, but my 17-going-on-107-year-old son definitely knew better! We had _discussed_ this matter more than once in the past ... and I would _discuss_it with him this evening again!

I raised my left hand to stop him. "Charlie! Stop, please!" I looked him directly in the eye and continued. "This incident with Bella has nothing, and I repeat, nothing to do with Edward's lack of track! My son knows how fast he can drive on that street and he ignored the law! The ticket was more than justified! I won't tolerate you treating him differently than anyone else just because of the incident with Bella! Alright?"

He nodded. "Okay. Esme or you can bring me the signed ticket and the payment within four days! Or Edward can bring it!"

I rolled my eyes in my head. _Believe me, Charlie he will ... _

We said our goodbyes and I promised him that there would be no repeat of such an incident ever again! I started the engine of my Mercedes and drove home.

Minutes later I turned onto the highway where Edward and Knox had their little run-in, and tried to collect my thoughts. As I came nearer to our home, put up a mental block in my head to shut Edward out! Over the years I had become skilled at blocking my little mind-reader – a skill that had proved to be enormously helpful.

As I drove down the driveway, I realized the Volvo was not parked right in front of the house like usual. Edward was in and out so much that he rarely parked in the garage. When I drove into our garage I saw his car parked there – the boy knew he wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. I just shook my head and smiled. Parking next to Edward's Volvo. I took my medical bag out of the trunk, as well as a few packs of animal blood out of a box, and shut it.

I entered the house, my mental block still firmly in pace. I hung my coat on the coat rack, seeing my reflection in the hallway mirror. My eyes were dark. I needed to feed.

I listened carefully. Utter silence. Usually I could hear my family in the house, even if the only sound they made was breathing.

I ripped open the plastic bag with the blood and poured some of the liquid into my black cup, which I placed into the microwave. I switched the machine on and watched the turning cup. My thoughts turned to Esme.

_How much money did she take with her? How long would she be away? And the most important thing ... How much will she spend?_

I shook my head and grinned. My beautiful wife didn't like to go shopping, but when she did go, Esme spared no expense! I wanted all of my family to be happy - and Esme most of all!

Suddenly the beeping sound of the microwave rang through my head. I took my cup out. The blood was steaming and smelled quite delicious. I took a small sip. A second and a third sip! Now I felt much relaxed and happier. I knew my eyes would take on their golden shade again. Now that I had fed a little, I could go to Edward's room to deal with him. There would be less danger of _accidently _ripping his head off ...

I put my empty cup in the dishwasher, grabbed my medical bag and walked reluctantly upstairs. I knocked softly on Edward's bed room door. There was no answer. I opened it anyway and entered the large room.

Edward was lying on his side in bed. The blanket covered him fully to his head. His eyes were closed as if he were sleeping. I let my eyes wander through the room, searching for any sign of the ticket Edward had gotten today. I thought of my wife ... Suddenly the figure on the bed moved lightly and carefully. He had heard me come in and probably heard my thoughts slip about his mother!

Edward watched me with tired eyes as I lowered myself to the edge of his bed and put my medical bag at my feet.

I smiled at him, examining his tired expression. My voice was loving and caring. "And? How you feeling? ... Did you 'sleep'?"

As he tried to answer me, he flinched in pain, snapping his eyes shut. I stretched my left hand out and touched his messy hair in a comforting gesture.

"I'll take a look at that now, alright?"

Carefully I pulled the covers off his stomach and pushed his t-shirt up. Edward grimaced in pain and pulled back from me as I put my right hand lightly on his stomach and skin. He closed his eyes.

"Sh ... relax, Edward." I told him softly and gently pushed on his stomach.

Edward's reaction was a pained yelp. His muscles tightened and his stomach hardened. I removed my hand and continued the examination on another area. I pushed again. He growled loudly. I was fully aware that this animalistic behaviour was meant for me and no one else!

In a split-second, his right hand shot forward and he grabbed my right wrist. His eye color changed from golden to an angry black! Edward pushed so hard that it hurt me. I stayed calm as I looked at his hand and then into his pained and angry eyes. He was in pain, and feared that I would cause him more pain!

I opened my mouth. "Let. Me. Go! Now!"

He watched me. Edward turned his head to one side and then looked at me again - not making his grip one bit looser.

I really didn't want to use my full strength to violently free myself, so I waited a few more seconds. But as Edward didn't let go, I could feel myself getting angry with him. My vampire instincts took over! My eyes shimmered a furious black and an unmistakable growl rumbled in my throat as I reminded my son of our chain of command in this coven and family!

His eyes bulged out of his head. If he could have backed away, he would have! Suddenly his fingers relaxed as he let go of my wrist. His eye color changed back to a golden state. When Edward finally released my arm and wrist, I moved it out of his reach.

My angry stare did not change as I chastised him in my head. _"Don't you ever do that again, Edward Cullen! Do I make myself clear?"_

"Yes, sir," he gulped.

A low growl escaped his mouth. My son was begging for my love and forgiveness. After I was through with him this evening, would not be sitting very comfortably tomorrow. I didn't respond to his begging as I continued the examination of his stomach. Edward stayed silent. I pressed on his stomach again, trying to think about Esme and not about the ticket ...

I opened my bag, taking out a long white package and a bottle with brown liquid. I showed both to my son and raised an eyebrow in question. "You only have an upset stomach. It's nothing to worry about, alright?"

I smiled at him and waved the two medications in my fingers. "Injection or syrup? Your choice!"

As he started to open his mouth I interrupted him. "But ... be aware that the injection will ease the pain a bit faster ..."

"Syrup!" Edward answered immediately as he glared at the white package I was holding out to him. He had made his choice ...

"Alright!" I shrugged my shoulders, put the syringe in my bag again and stood up from his bed. "I am going to fetch a spoon from the kitchen! I'll be right back!"

I put the bottle on his night stand and left the room.

When I came back a few moments later, Edward was sitting on his bed with his back to the wall. His naked legs were covered with the blanket. I fed him the medicine, which he took from the spoon without complaining. After I put the spoon and the bottle away, I stroked his hair lovingly and in comfort.

Edward glued his eyes on the covers. "I am sorry, Dad."

"What are you sorry about?" I asked him, sighing. I took my hand back.

"Ehm, for ... the scene I made before ..." He answered in a low voice without looking at me. "And for being so angry with Rose. A-and attacking her in your office and in ... p-public!"

_Remarkable!_ _Not one single word about the ticket he got ..._

"You are going to be punished, Edward and I won't change my mind about it!" I explained to him simply. I jabbed a finger in his face as I continued in a strict voice. "You really have to learn to control yourself, otherwise you will keep landing yourself in trouble!"

He nodded to me, but I wanted to hear his acknowledgment. "Sorry? I need you to communicate with me verbally please!"

Edward gulped. "Y-yes, Dad, I heard you!"

"Very good!"

I finally stood, picked up my bag from the floor and turned my back to him. He exhaled deeply. I made my way to the open door. As I grabbed the door knob I suddenly turned around and scanned his room. Edward followed my glare and became aware that I was searching for something. I could tell he didn't know what!

_Time to confront him with the ticket! _

I looked back at him and tilted my head to one side - letting him in on my thoughts now. I stared at him. I really wanted to see that ticket with my own eyes now!

_"I gave you the opportunity to tell me yourself ... You didn't! You are going to be sorry you didn't." _

His nervousness increased. I could feel his excitement. But Edward kept his mouth shut. I sighed heavily.

_"Where is the ticket, Edward?"_

Astonishment! Shame! Fear! All in one expression! But he was reluctant to say a word and I was becoming impatient.

_"I want you to give me the ticket, Edward! Now, please! ... Where is it?"_

"What tik- ..." He started to ask me, but I cut him off immediately.

"Do not do that!" I ordered him with a firm voice now. "Do not lie to me now, please! That will not do you any good, okay? ... Ticket! Now!"

He knew he could not mess with me or lie to me any further. He stood and walked over to his desk chair. I followed him with my eyes, but kept my position at the door. He put his fingers in the back pocket of his jeans and the yellow ticket came into view. He turned to me, stepped forward, and with shaking fingers handed me the ticket.

Edward avoided eye contact. I put my bag on the floor again and my son stepped backwards immediately. I didn't need to look at the ticket in my hand. I already knew what he had done to get it. I shot him an angry look!

Slowly I unfolded the creased piece of paper and read it over. Yes, he'd really done it!

I glanced up at him as he slowly backed out of my reach. I read over the ticket again to the end. _What is this? _There was my signature on the thin line - a good, clean forgery from my youngest son!

A low growl escaped my mouth as I gave him the next order. "You are to stay in this room and don't even think about moving your little butt out of here without asking me first! I will call you!"

He gulped. "Dad-"

"Just shut up, Edward!" I stretched my arm out with the hand that was holding the ticket and pointed to the other side of his room. "Bed! Now!"

He complied immediately. A second later he was re-seated in his bed - watching me closely.

I spoke again - in my mind now. _"I think we have lot to discuss ... And believe me, we will!"_

With that said, I picked up my medical bag from the floor, turned and walked out of his room. Shutting the door behind me with a low _click_. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. Then I sped downstairs to get another cup of something warm to soothe my nerves.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** And? What do you think? The stupidity in our teenage vampire took over, lol ... Will Edward survive this day and the night? I totally love it, when he is disobedient and disrespectful and Dad has to be strict with him *grinning wide* Good job, Edward! Want to see what's happen next? Stay with me :) All love, Vanessa


	4. My protective father

**AN:** Hi guys! Thanks so much for your kind and wonderful reviews for the last chapter! You are great :) Love you all :) Shall we go on and watch Edward suffering? Have fun now!

**Disclaimer:** The awesome Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

**Warning:** Spanking in this chapter! Don't like - don't read, please!

Thanks my awesome beta for proof-reading and all the help :)

* * *

Edward's POV

_Good job, Edward ..._

I laid in my bed and on my right side, waiting for the syrup to kick in. Bad enough that I got a speeding ticket, but I had made it a thousand times worse by forging his signature. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the covers again, lifting them up and over my shoulders. Sighing, I pulled my knees to my stomach again. I had totally behaved like a child in his office and in the hospital hallway today.

_But Rosalie's thoughts were just ... No! I did react childishly!_

It was very stupid to assume I could get away with slapping her in the face, and our father would simply stand there and do nothing!

_What happens if you behave like a little child? You will treated like one. Fact!_

Ahrg, I knew very well what would happen later to me and my behind! The only question was where, when and how? Carlisle would not wait till tomorrow, I was certain. Thank goodness Dad believed prompt discipline was the most effective. The waiting was worse than the punishment!

I tried hard to respect his privacy by not listening to his thoughts. He was mad and very disappointed in me. I didn't want to know more! I wondered if the medicine was working now ... It felt like it was. Sighing deeply I closed my eyes again to drift off.

The loud ringing of the house phone kept me awake. I listened carefully. Dad took the call.

_Mum_ ... I listened. A minute later he called my siblings on their mobiles and told them that he had to discuss something with me. I felt the frustration building in me again. I threw the covers over my head and grumbled something. I absolutely knew what subject our discussion would contain.

_Great!_ ... Now the little question '_when'_ was answered!

And somehow I knew the answer of the _how_, too!

Last time I drove too fast through Forks, and Charlie caught me and gave me a ticket, my Dad was damn mad at me! He had asked me about a run-in with Charlie. We had a private talk in his office after I admitted to my crimes in the living room.

After the long and angry lecture and the disappointed looks he shot me all the time, I received 50 licks with his leather belt over my unprotected behind. I had not stopped right away, as chief Swan told me to. That disobedience – ignoring orders from a cop - had angered my father intensely! That experience was only about three weeks ago now and I had sworn it would be the last time I had to suffer on account of my idiotic stunts!

I sighed as I remembered that.

And what had I done now? I had not only neglected to tell him about the ticket, I had forged his signature!

_Very good move, Edward!_ _I could kick me in the ass for this now ... Our upcoming talk will be very unpleasant and painful for me. _

I mumbled in frustration and threw the blanket to my legs and feet. Tomorrow at school, I will have problems sitting on those hard chairs for hours. I felt horrible at the moment and my stomach ache wasn't the only reason. I hated the waiting and Dad knew it!

I turned on my back and watched the ceiling of my room. Glanced to the door, then to the ceiling again. I believed that Dad would be coming through the door the next second to fetch me.

_Wishful thinking._

After a few more moments, I couldn't stand it any longer. I got up, yawned and walked through my room to crack the door open an inch. I looked right and left and knew that my father was downstairs. I glanced down at the threshold - the imaginary boundary my father imposed on me. I stretched one foot into the hallway.

I cautiously walked downstairs and into our kitchen. Empty. He cleared his throat in the living room. I immediately vanished out of the big kitchen and entered the living room, where Dad was sitting on the lounge reading the newspaper. Our house phone was next to him.

I walked over and sat casually on the other lounge in front of him, crossed my arms over my chest and observed him from a safe distance.

Dad shot me a look over the newspaper, then continued reading...

_"Aren't you supposed to be in your room in your bed upstairs?"_

I gulped and didn't comment on his silent rebuke.

"I wanted to ask you, if ..." I asked him in a low voice. He lowered the paper to watch me. I continued. "Can we just ... do it? Please, Dad! I can't bear it anymore! The waiting is ... awful! It gets on my nerves!"

"Do you feel any better," he asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded.

Carlisle put the paper aside and looked directly into my eyes.

"Here's what I want you to do ..." He started explaining. "You will go now and sit in my study upstairs. You will write me an essay - about two pages long - with the subject _Why I have to drive under speed limit. What you should do and what you shouldn't do if the police are right behind you and stopping you!_" He stood from the lounge. "…_and why it's totally wrong to forge your parent's signature!_ Pros and cons like always."

I snickered. "I can imagine something _pro_ ..."

My father didn't think this was funny at all! He overheard the biting comment and looked stern as he warned me. "I'll give you an hour and I hope you are finished by then, Edward! After I read it, we will talk, but not now!"

This was getting on my nerves and I rolled my eyes. Of course he saw _that!_

_"Edward!"_ He rebuked me – but only in my mind.

I flinched and stood. "Sorry ..."

He pointed towards the staircase. I nodded and moved out of the living room. As I climbed upstairs, walking through the hallway and entering his office, I heard him in my head again.

_"Write by hand, Edward, please! You may NOT use the computer or the internet for research! Use your brain and use your own words."_

I let my shoulders sink. I sighed as I opened the drawer and took some sheets of paper out. Then I answered him. "Okay, Dad!"

I had kept my voice low, but I knew he had heard me. I took a pen, sat in his chair and placed the first paper in front of me. I put the pen aside and leaned back in his chair… thinking… looking around the room. The black laptop on the sideboard caught my eye, but ...

_No! I can't do that!_ _He would hear anyway, if he was listening!_

Dad would come upstairs now and then, to keep an eye on me and if I was hunched over the keys right then, I would be in a lot of trouble. And I could say goodbye to my poor behind for a long, long time!

I leaned forward again on the desk, put my chin in my right hand and sighed with loud frustration. Carlisle had heard me that time for sure! I grabbed the pen again, tapped it lightly on the clean mahogany and finally began to write ...

Why it is important to watch the speed limits and traffic signs ... For example if you are driving too fast, you could put other people and yourself in danger. You can lose control of your car or get pushed off the street! You can crash into another vehicle and injure people. If you are speeding, you have less reaction time than at normal speed!

I stopped and scratched my head. _Come on! I am a vampire! Our time of reaction is much faster than humans, isn't it? But I think this is what Carlisle wants to read!_

I bowed my head and continued writing.

About 45 minutes later, I heard footsteps on the stairs. Suddenly the study door opened and my father entered - a cup in his hand. This wasn't a clear sign, eh? He shut the door, looked at me and walked forward. My stomach cramped again as I wrote the last few words and put the pen away.

Dad stepped behind me, and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as he looked at the sheet of paper.

He placed the hot cup on his desk right next to me and I licked my lips as the smell filled the room. I was hungry!

I got out of his chair. I stepped aside and he sat down and took the papers in hand. Sighing, I moved around the desk and took a seat opposite him. Bending forward, I put my hands on the desk top as he read on. My eyes were fixed on the cup - _his_ food!

I sniffed and licked my lips again. I could look into his cup. It was full. He hadn't drunk anything yet! I watched Dad again, then the cup. Slowly I let my right hand move over the desk top to the direction of his cup. I looked at him. _Still reading._ As I reached the steaming animal blood and could touch the black cup, I heard a low growl.

"Don't! Leave the cup, please ..."

My eyes snapped to his. He was still reading, but had definitely noticed my attempt. I sighed, took my hands back and twiddled my fingers instead. He put one paper down and continued reading the second page. I started my _second attempt_ to get to his food - without him noticing something. Very slowly I moved my right hand and fingers straight to the black cup and touched it. I took it from the table and to my lips.

As I took the first sip to my aching throat, I heard him growling again. Louder this time! I froze! My eyes drifted to my father again. He had put the paper down, but kept it in his hands. He was watching me again with angry eyes.

"I told you to leave the cup alone! ... You will get your blood, Edward, but not now! We have something to talk about and I really want to get this over with! Have I made myself clear?"

_Okay, he is mad now! ... _

Without giving him a reply, I put his cup on the table top again and shoved it over to his side.

He stared at me without blinking. "Have I made myself clear, Edward? Answer me!"

"Yes, Dad." I told him and nodded.

Carlisle shot me a warning look again, before he eyed the paper and continued his reading. Minutes went by and I waited patiently. He finished up, put the text down and grabbed his cup. Dad drank and moved forward in his chair. After he took another sip, he placed the cup back, folded his hands and started our talk.

"I think you know that I will not judge you for saving Bella Swan, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, Dad."

"Okay." He replied softly. "Tell me then, why you think I could be mad at you, Edward!"

I braced myself to give the answer we both knew too well. "Because I ... I attacked my sister and nearly ripped her head off ... in p-public?"

"Are you questioning me, Edward?" He asked with sarcasm written all over his face and raised an eyebrow at me.

_Still very angry!_

I sank down in my chair and answered him. "Because I drove too fast… a-again and ...got a ticket."

Carlisle nodded and put one finger up. "First, you lunged at Rosalie, also you know that I really disapprove of violence between my children _and_ this was in public, I might add! ... You both know better than to do something like that!" The second finger went up. "_And_ you drove over speed-limit - and not for the first time, if I remember right!" He fixed me with an angry glare. "…even though this was the subject of our talk less then ... three weeks ago! Is that right?"

I flinched and swallowed deeply. "Yes, sir."

He shoved the cup out of his way, without taking his eyes off my poor stature and moved closer to me. "Which means that didn't make myself perfectly clear that day?"

I opened my mouth to interrupt, but no sound came out. My eyes shifted to the floor. I couldn't look him in the face, much less answer him without ticking him off!

"Eyes to me, Edward! ... If you refuse to answer or break eye contact again, I will consider this discussion finished and we will go ahead with your punishment."

Hm, that's what I wanted, but as he said it ... I felt that the punishment could wait a while longer ...

I brought my eyes back to his eye level and opened my mouth. My voice was low and scratchy. "No, Dad! You were very clear, l-last time ..."

"No, apparently not!" He told me in a firm voice. He shook his head sadly. "I know you were angry as you left the hospital today, Edward. But you still have to heed the cops and traffic signs! I have to tell you, that is not a good excuse for what you did!"

He pulled the yellow ticket out from under a medical journal with two fingers and pushed it over to me. I got nervous. Really nervous! He tapped his index finger on the forgery of _Dr. Carlisle Cullen_ and watched me again.

I was near tears! I had known from the beginning that this forgery would hurt and anger him the most! He was disappointed that I had not admitted to my crimes the first chance I had gotten. And Dad had certainly given me chances! But despite my better instincts, I had forged his name anyway - to save my behind from the fire! I could forget that now!

I was in for it, without a doubt!

"And this here, Edward ..." Carlisle began, while tapping on his sign again. "This is the tip of the iceberg! You really had the nerve to forge my signature, and you didn't think you'd be called to account on that?!"

My father's disappointment hurt! He knew how to make his children feel guilty! Yes, I was certainly feeling guilty!

Closing my eyes, I turned away from his gaze. I was ashamed. He hadn't said a word. I swallowed hard, bit my lip and tried not to cry. There was rustling of paper again and then his voice.

"You did well with the essay, Edward." He praised me. "But I am concerned now. If you already know the right thing to do ... Why did you _not_ heed the traffic signs?"

And then I lost it and yelled at him. "I DON'T KNOW, ALRIGHT?!"

As the loud and angry words left my mouth, I regretted them already, but it was too late. I shot him a look. He was stunned, but only for a brief moment. Suddenly Carlisle shot out of his chair, growling, and rushed over to _my_ chair.

_Fuck_ ...

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and snatched me out of the chair in one movement! I didn't have a chance to resist. He was stronger than me! He placed his left foot on the chair, guided me over his knee and changed hands to hold my neck down with his left hand. I couldn't reach the wooden floor of his office with my feet now. My no-longer-patient father took the waistband of my trousers and firmly pulled them down to my knees. My boxers were next!

I started struggling as if it was a life-threatening situation! He pushed me further down on his leg, grabbed my right wrist and pulled my hand and arm securely across my back. He held me in position as he increased the pressure.

_Okay, my first mistake was talking back to him and yelling him in the face! _

I growled loudly.

_Second mistake! _

Carlisle answered this outburst with a very sharp slap to my unprotected bottom. I hissed loudly as the pain shot through my whole body. A second and third smack were added - painful! 4 ...5.

"I expect you to behave, Edward!" He struck me again. I hissed and shut my eyes. My father continued his lecture. "You don't talk to me like that! I am your father and I am to be respected! If you cannot follow what I ask for - especially during our little talk now - I will spank you _every_ evening for a whole week to show you respect and obedience! _Do. You. Understand. Me?_"

He confirmed every single word with a very painful smack to my already smarting behind. It hurt badly and I knew that this was only a warm-up for what was coming next!

"And you don't growl at me! ... You _don't!"_

His strong right hand came down again and again. I pressed my lips together to avoid crying out. He increased the force with every smack from his powerful hand.

I hissed and struggled to free myself, but failed miserably. I focused on keeping my mouth shut.

_I will kill Tyler tomorrow in school for sure!_ _He and his damn truck! Idiot! Can't control his own car in the school parking lot! _

There was Dad's voice again. "Have I made myself clear now, Edward?"

I tried to get my hand out of his grip to protect my bottom, but Dad tightened his grip on me. I sighed and gave up. He smacked me again. He probably wanted me to answer verbally. I hissed. "Yes, sir! I-I understand ..."

I pressed my lips together as he focused on the sensitive sit spots. _God! Dammit!_

"If you want to act like a child, Edward ... I will treat you like one!"

The first venom tears fell down my cheeks and onto the wooden floor under me as Dad continued to blister my unprotected bottom only with his hand. After a few more minutes of this, I gave up and let myself cry.

"I'm sorry, Dad! Really ... I ..."

Five hard smacks later, he finally stopped. Carlisle rubbed my back to comfort me as I sobbed over his lap. One or two minutes later, he stood me up and pulled my pants up. I shrieked and hissed. Even the soft cotton of my boxers hurt when it touched me - and the thicker cotton of my pants was worse! He pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair, as I buried my face in the crook of his neck to hide my face. Dad whispered soft words to me, in an attempt to comfort and calm me down. It worked. My hitching breaths slowed down and I could take deep breaths.

"Very good." He told me and I could feel him worrying about me. He stroked my hair again. "Sh ... calm down, Edward. ... Slow breathing. Nice and easy. That's good."

I pressed my face into his sweater, inhaling his unique and soothing scent. I loved the comfort he gave me after he had to blister my behind! It was calming and I felt better after a little cuddle time with my Dad.

A few more minutes later, we still stood in embrace.

Suddenly Dad pulled his arm away and pushed me back from him. Not with force, but gently. Stubborn as I always, I fought against it. I wanted his love and touching now. The embrace, his smell, and nothing else. Unfortunately ... he won!

I couldn't look him in the eye. I focused on his sweater instead. But soon his two strong fingers were under my chin, pushing my head up to meet his eyes. Carlisle stepped back and leaned on his desk. He reached out and pulled me over to him. I followed - not breaking eye contact as I did. He let go of my t-shirt.

"You know very well, that this ... what happened a few minutes ago… was absolutely more than unnecessary, right?" He told me in a low voice. He continued. "I didn't like doing that, Edward, but you asked for that! Your disrespect left me no choice! You listen now and listen good! If you speak to me like that again, _whatever_ the circumstances are, I will use my belt. I guarantee you that _sitting down_ will be very, very painful the whole week afterwards!" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you understand me?"

_Oh lord ... He is so fed up with me now ... _

I stared at him with wide eyes and nodded. "Yes, Dad! I am sorry!"

He stretched his hand out and ruffled my hair. "I love you, Edward. And I really don't want anything happening to you, because of your reckless behaviour and loss of control! Your driving today, could have turned into a personal disaster and you could have injured humans as well! Right? That's one thing I cannot endure. Under no circumstances!"

Dad put his right hand on my neck and pulled me closer towards him. Our faces were only inches away ... "I will give you a time-out now, because I think we both need one!" He pointed to the corner in his study. "You will go in that corner over there. Put your nose to the wall and stay there without any movement! Still! 15 minutes, Edward. And after that, we will continue our little talk and try to go on without further outburst and disrespect! Alright? ... Move!"

_Ah, no, Dad! ... Come on?_ My shoulders sunk and I made a face.

He turned away from me to pick up a book, but ... he saw my expression - of course!

My father watched me over his shoulder, book in hand and was mad now because of my hesitation. "Corner, Edward! Now! Or do I have to lead you over there?!"

He started to put the book on the desk top again. He attempted to give me a sharp swat to my bottom, but I got the hint and rushed over to the corner of his office. I positioned myself in front of the wal- my nose almost touching it. I stood still. I kept my head up, my arms and hands at my sides - waiting. I could hear Carlisle's footsteps behind me. He walked over to his desk, sat down at his desk and began reading his antique book. The room fell silent.

_Why did I behave so stupidly?_

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Yes, hm that's a very good question, Edward! But I know the answer :) Because we ALL LOVE this! Carlisle is really fed up with him now! Will the time-out soothe their both nerves? Can Carlisle end the talk in the next chapter without more interruptions? The next chapter will give you the answers! It's the last one in the story! Thanks for your paitence! Love, Vanessa


	5. Punishment and Absolution

**AN: **Hi guys :) Are you still with me? Sorry it took so long for me to update again! My german stories needed more attention than I thought in the first place! Thanks for all the kind and lovely reviews for the last chapter :) So go on with me and have fun reading! Edward is really in for it in this last chapter. Oh and there is a bit Carlisle/Esme too in the end ... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The big Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer and will ever be her faboulus work!

**Warning: **This chapter contains spanking / corporal punishment!  
You have all been warned!

A very big _Thank You_ goes out to my beta for the big help to make this chapter better readable for you all :)

**Chapter 5 Punishment and Absolution**

Carlisle's POV

As I read my book, I looked over at my son now and then. He stood silent and unmoving in the corner. I blocked my thoughts from him and his gift. I had sent him there because I wanted privacy! I shielded myself perfectly from him. I thought perhaps it would be better this way. He would probably be angry if he knew what I was thinking about him at this moment. I turned the page and read on.

After a few minutes a sound escaped him. I lowered my book to the table and looked at him. Edward had dropped his right hand to his behind. He twitched and yanked on the stiff cotton denim of his jeans. He was uncomfortable. The jeans were a bit tight and pressed on his sore bottom. I watched his hand. I really couldn't do anything about it, could I? My son would have to drop the jeans again in a few minutes, so I did nothing to ease his pain.

Edward pulled on the cotton of his jeans again and rocked from one foot to the other - too lightly for a human to notice. My son struggled to ease the pain in his smarting backside.

"Edward! Put your hand down and stand still!"

He groaned in response and dropped his hand to his side again. The hard cotton immediately nestled around his aching bottom. He hissed in pain and rolled his eyes.

I returned my eyes to my book once more and read the next passage in silence.

A few minutes went by before I heard his feet shuffling on the wooden floor once more. I raised my head slowly. He pulled at his jeans and cheeks again. _I just needed a few minutes of silence to regroup and refocus!_ I took a quick glance at the clock and decided that the "time-out" had been long enough to get us both settled-down again!

I snapped my book shut. Edward flinched at the sudden sound and dropped his hand to his side again. I leaned back in my chair to watch him a few more seconds. I ruffled my hair. Exhaling forcefully, I opened my mouth to address him.

He watched me over his shoulder, pleading yet silent.

I let my mental block down so he could read my thoughts again. Edward shook his head _`no´ _as he received my silent order. Was my son refusing to comply?

"Dad, please ..." He responded in a hushed tone, dropping his shoulders. His eyes grew wider at my order. "Can't I stand?"

I allowed him a few more seconds to think he could challenge me by refusing to obey.

"No, you can't, Edward." I replied and pointed to the chair in front of my desk. "I want you to sit down. Now!"

Edward came slowly over to the chair and carefully sat down. As his sore backside made contact with the leather chair, he flinched in pain and lifted up to avoid it. I wondered if the pain was really that bad, or if he was playing it up to get my sympathy. He tried a second time to settle down, and finally he sat. As a doctor I assessed that his stomach ache appeared to be gone and forgotten.

Edward watched me, silently waiting for me to get on with my lecture and the little talk that had been interrupted about 20 minutes ago with a more physical kind of communication.

I shoved my book over the desktop to one side so we had space and nothing else between us. I linked my hands together.

He wiggled around in his chair to find a comfortable position. He avoided eye contact.

I sighed. "Can we go on now, without you interrupting again?" My eyes went to the clock on the wall and back to him. "The others will be back soon and I am certain you don't want them here during this, right?"

Now he lifted his head and looked me straight in the eye. "No!"

"Very well." I played with my ring, visually reinforcing my role as alpha-vampire and coven leader.

Edward watched me and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I went ... ballistic in your office, Dad. Rose thought something very... unlovely... about Bella Swan and that angered me."

I couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"Yes, it really ticked you off! I could _see _that, Edward. But you know that we don't growl at other family members." He opened his mouth to interrupt me, but I held one finger in his face. My voice was calm, but firm. "And ... _We. Don't. Attack. Other. Members. Of. This. Family! _This has been a standing rule for many years now. You have broken it many times and have been punished for that, right?" He didn't say anything, so I sighed and continued. "You have been told to get your temper under control..." I shot him a hard look, my voice getting sharper. "Otherwise, I would have to do it for you, Edward. And I _will _do it! Is that clear now?"

"Quite clear," he answered softly and bit his lip.

I had expected a respectful _Yes Sir_, but I let that slide - this time. We had to go on.

"Stand up. Put the chair away."

In a second he jumped off the chair - exhaling and hissing in pain. Rubbing his backside all the way, he dragged the chair to the other wall of my office. I stood as well. Opening the closet slowly, focusing on the dreaded discipline I now had to dish out, I let my eyes sweep over the implements in search for the right one.

A noise caught my attention and I glanced over my shoulder to see a pair of jeans slide down and pool to the floor. Edward looked relieved. Yes I thought he was relieved ... for the moment! He leaned over the large desk and crossed his arms. He put his head down and waited.

I looked back into the closet. _I have to do this, _I thought. _I have to deliver his second punishment of the day.I have to inflict more pain on him._

I made my choice and closed the doors of the closet. I turned around, walked to the other side of the desk and took a position behind him.

Edward was showing remorse. That made it a lot easier for both of us. If I remembered it right, he had never physically defied me before, or during, a punishment. It showed his trust towards me. I was glad that he trusted me and my actions. He knew that I wouldn't overstep the line.

I loved him and he loved me.

We had had quite a few of these discussions before punishments. He had always started by assuring me that he was innocent, but eventually always admitted he had done wrong. Edward had often begged me to punish him with something other than a spanking: grounding him, keeping the car keys to his beloved Volvo, a few other things. Sometimes it had worked, but not often!

As the leader of this coven of vampires I had to follow through. I couldn't back down. That would show weakness. I was the "father" and I had to keep a tight rein on the younger ones. Other coven leaders would punish misbehavior much more harshly! Torture or death was a common consequence for attacking another clan member. I would never consider such recourse. I wouldn't react that way no matter what the "kids" had done.

My children should be glad that I let them get away with a strong lecture, a grounding or a sore bottom. Unlike other coven leaders, I didn't rip off their arms and legs, I just took a little skin off their pride. I doubted they appreciated that fact.

Every time Edward was hunched over my desk, sobbing loudly while I gave him the switch, I could tell he was cursing at me in his head. As fatherly as I felt for him, that was really hard for me. I was glad that he didn't curse at me out loud. I knew that he didn't hate me, of course, but in those painful minutes he certainly wasn't my fan!

I folded the belt and snapped it. The sound the leather made broke the silence in the room. Edward flinched. I put my left hand on his back. After a few seconds he relaxed. I leaned forward and spoke quietly in his ear.

"You know that under normal circumstances - you deserve the switch, right?" I whispered. "Alone for the incident with your sister. But there is the speeding and the disrespect towards officer Knox to add - not to mention repeatedly lying to me!"

He said nothing, so I went on. "But I will not use the switch this time. I think your stomach ache is still bothering you. ... Tell me how bad is the pain this moment?"

"Not so bad." Only due to my sensitive vampire hearing could I make out what he was mumbling in his arms.

"Look at me, please." I stepped back a bit. Edward moved his head to watch me. I raised one eye brow in question. "On a scale of one to ten?"

Sighing. "Six, Sir."

I stroked his head as he lowered his head again. He was in pain. I felt very uneasy about inflicting more pain on him and seeing him suffer even more. But I couldn't let more time pass now - and I couldn't simply let his behavior slide, of course. I clapped him on the shoulder and stepped back into position.

My arm felt as heavy as my heart as I raised the belt. The boy gulped air, following my movement in my mind, tensing his legs a second before the belt struck with a muted smack. He jerked forward, expelling air between his teeth. I closed my eyes and steeled myself for the next blow.

I lifted the strap behind me, again, as far as I could. I gave him another hard, solid stroke on his backside, and then another, applying increasing force with each blow. He took it bravely, breathing through his nose, pressing his lips together to repress his instinctual reaction to the shock of tough leather. His shorts offered thin protection to his skin. It may have been tough vampire skin, but when you factored in the extra force delivered by my vampire arm, you better believe those strokes made a serious impression.

He kept his arms folded under his head. His limbs tensed and released in rhythm with the strokes. He endured two, three, four more strokes before he flexed his legs, pointing his toes in a feeble attempt to escape the pain.

Edward knew he would have to endure far more before this ordeal was finished. He knew he had seriously offended me and the family and these consequences were the direct result of his unfortunate choice of behavior.

With the eighth smack, he finally let his lips part in an unhappy moan. With each of the next eight, his breathing became harsher, and soft moans became louder, clear evidence of the suffering he was too proud to express. This was difficult his was for me to hear, and I hesitated.

But I gathered my resolve to continue, and aimed lower. The ninth stroke hit him just above his thighs. He tried to muffle his cry. He released one arm, blindly reaching to soothe his stinging bottom. I waited, and after a moment he slowly returned his trembling arm to its original position under his head.

I laid two more on the same spot in quick succession. He could no longer hold still or keep silent. Edward immediately rebelled against the intensity of the pain but didn't have the courage to shield himself with his hand again. Not yet!

I spanked him again, making contact higher up across his fabric-covered rear. Fifteen... I established a slow rhythm. He rocked back and forth, his labored breath mixed with whimpers. Twenty...

I paused to change position behind him. It was time to take his shorts down. As Edward felt my fingers in the waistband, his senses fully awakened and he lifted his torso up violently from the mahogany desk. I only needed one hand to push him back down and hold him there. With a forceful single yank, the shorts descended to meet his jeans. I put more pressure on his back with my left hand. He silently fought against me. I could feel his anger as he resisted. This gave me more resolve.

"Edward! Down." I warned him in a firm tone of voice. "Or should I take the switch out?"

He shook his head in fear. I had expected that. The switch was considerably more painful than my belt. As I drove home today, I had planned out his punishment in my thoughts and chosen not to discipline him with the switch. I was willing to show some leniency if he showed some remorse. But if he planned to go on rebelling against me and fighting me, I could change the harshness of the punishment in a split second by putting that belt away again. He knew that!

"No, no!" Edward gasped. He reluctantly got back into position again - hunching over the desk to receive the rest of his well-deserved spanking. He hid his face even more deeply in his arms, his hands clutching so hard it looked as if he were fighting against himself.

I nodded. Because he complied, I lessened the pressure I held on his back. Raising the belt to shoulder height, I brought it down hard on the bare skin where the shorts had been. My son winced, his whole body shuddering. He cried out once, loudly, into his arms, then silenced himself again. As I continued, dropping the blows lower with each stroke, I could imagine that he was cursing at me in his head. He raised his head, filling the room with the sounds of his anger, agony and humiliation. Venom tears made their way down his cheeks to splash on my desktop.

With my hand on his back, I could feel the fight still in him. He was still refusing to yield completely.

_Let go of the anger, Edward, _I thought. _Just accept the discipline, and we will be finished! _

For 9 more licks he resisted, but suddenly I felt the tension leave him. He allowed himself to cry. I paused again, listening. I delivered one last stroke at the top of his thighs. He gasped, raised up, then collapsed to the desk. His whole body started to shake with deep sobs.

My heart clenched at the sound. I let the belt fall to the floor and reached out to embrace him.

I slowly stroked his shoulders over his t-shirt and back. It only took a few minutes before he caught his breath, pushed himself up and allowed me to hold him. He buried his face in my shoulder. He started to sob again softly. I pulled him closer to me.

I leaned on the edge of my desk and just held him. Edward's sobbed, and occasionally moaned when he moved. It pained me to see him suffer, knowing I was the reason for it. Slowly I rocked us from side to side to soothe his nerves and to get him more settled. With my right hand stroking his back in loving comfort I spoke finally.

"Sh ... It's alright. All is OK now. ... shhhh ... I love you, Edward. Relax."

I stole a quick glance to the clock and realized that it was later than I thought. Esme would be home soon from her shopping and the other children would be back again in a short while. I sighed.

Edward pushed his face deeper into my shirt. His shoulders still shook with his breathy gasps, but he was crying more quietly. My unbeating heart twisted with the sound. Rubbing his back, I tried to get him to talk to me.

"Are you okay? Hmm?"

No answer. Sobbing but nothing more.

_"Come on, Edward."_

I sighed again in frustration. Then I spoke out loud. "Edward, are you so angry you don't want to speak to me?" I stroked his bronze hair. He breathed in little stutters and I felt his venom tears wet my neck. "Today wasn't the best day for me either, I have to say, but ..." I rolled my eyes, not knowing what else to say. "I can't read minds, can I? Talk to me, please."

I ruffled his hair, but didn't force him further or push him away from me. Instead I reached down to pull his shorts back up to cover his naked, sore bottom. He hissed and growled as the cotton made contact with his skin. He arched his back and pressed closer to me.

"It's OK. Try to calm down." I comforted him as my right hand stroked his back again and again softly. "I forgive you. All is good. Relax."

He tried to control himself. He coughed and his breath hitched as he tried to inhale slowly. He lifted his face from my shirt, taking stronger breaths. I let my fingers slide back into his hair. I had to admit I loved holding him so closely, despite the sadness of the circumstances.

After a couple of minutes he was relaxing even more. His grip around me softened.

Finally ...

I judged this to be a good time to reveal to him the rest of his punishment.

"Edward... I need your car keys for the rest of the week."

"Ah, sorry?!" He stammered.

Suddenly I had his voice and his full attention! He pulled back from me until we made eye contact.

"You will pay the ticket of course ..." I continued. I watched his reaction. "And you will apologize to Officer Knox, Edward!" I put a hand on his shoulder. "You will do that tomorrow! And I advise you to do it sincerely. Edward, you hear me?"

He nodded and lowered his head in shame. "Yes."

Edward wiped the tears away and pulled his jeans up. He watched me ... his forehead wrinkled as he thought. "Dad? ... How should I get to school without my car?"

At that moment we heard a car pulling up in the driveway. I put a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the door and out of my study. Only Jasper and Rosalie were back home! Their scents were well known to us. My other children wouldn't be far behind. Walking down the hallway I paused to address his question.

"Either you could take the bus, like normal teenagers do every morning or ... ask Rosalie if she can take you to school!"

I watched him as his expression spoke volumes. He grimaced in disgust at my _fantastic _idea. As I heard footsteps on the stairs, I quickly guided my half-naked son to the safety of his room. What kid would want to be seen by his sister with his pants down!

I closed the door behind us and Edward turned to me.

"Are you insane, Dad? ... In that red tomato of a car? I am not _that _helpless!"

I grinned. "I am not saying that you are helpless, Edward. I am only trying to hel-"

"Stop, please." He told me quietly. He grimaced as we went to his bed and put his jeans on the chair.

I held my hands up in the air and let them fall in a surrendering gesture. "Okay, sorry!"

He dropped to the bed onto his stomach. I took his jacket and searched the pockets. Nothing. I patted his jeans in search of his Volvo keys. _"Where are they?"_

"Entryway." He told me and snuggled into his pillow. "On the sideboard."

"Good."

I put the jeans back on the chair, walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. Gingerly pulling his boxers down, I checked his bottom, trying not to touchhis sensitive skin, and then covered his naked legs with the blanket.

I watched him close his eyes. I rubbed his back comfortly and lovingly. "My good boy ..."

"I love you, Dad. I am really sorry for this whole mess I caused today." He spoke barely above a whisper.

"I know."

He cleared his throat. The second he opened his eye, I knew that he wanted something from me ...

I leaned a bit forward, so he could see me. "What?"

We heard another car. A door. I sniffed to catch the scent. _Esme_...

"Ehm ..." Edward started slowly with his request.

"I am sorry." I apologized for my less attention. "She was distracting me. I'm listening. Tell me."

"Can I get an ice-pack?" He pleaded. "Please?"

I sighed and smiled. "I'll get you one!"

"Thanks, Dad!"

I reached down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, smiling. "I love you, Edward. ... But ... if you ever behave like that again you will really get it! That is a promise! Alright? Do we understand each other?"

"CARLISLE?" Esme yelled from downstairs.

I looked to the door. "YES, COMING, HONEY! ONE SECOND!"

I focused my attention back to my son and raised an eyebrow. "Understood?"

He nodded into his pillow. "Y-yes, Sir. It won't happen again! Promise! ... I love you, too, Dad!"

I smiled at that. Sighing I stood and went for the door. "And if you _dare _to hot-wire your car, Edward, I'll...!

He glanced up at me guiltily as if I was the mind reader. "...you don't even want to think about the consequences of that kind of disobedience! You would not be leaving this house again for a veeery long time! _That's _a promise!"

He wisely stayed silent, gulping to show he clearly understood my threat.

* * *

I left his room. I put the belt back in the closet, closed my office door and started downstairs to greet my wife.

Esme sat on the living room lounge in a slinky blue top and tight fitting jeans reading a magazine. I felt myself grin. She looked stunning. This woman could wear rags and still look beautiful! So sexy! I heard giggling from upstairs - Edward's room. He was listening to my mental appreciation.

A warning growl escaped my mouth. "Shut up!" I whispered. "Or your ice-pack is out!"

The laughing stopped immediately. I left the stairs and approached my lovely wife. She turned to me, raising an eyebrow.

"Hello, dear." She greeted me, confusion etched on her face. "What's wrong?"

I leaned over her, kissing her deeply. She grabbed my neck to hold me close. After a few seconds we parted and I licked my lips in delight. "I'll be right back. Don't move. And remember where we stopped, alright?"

Esme smiled at me warmly. "Okay ..."

I winked at her, vanished into the kitchen and then back upstairs to bring our suffering son his ice-pack.

As I went back down to the living room, she was sprawled in a more relaxed position on the lounge - waiting for me and more attention. The magazine was discarded on the table. I grinned and leaned down to kiss her again.

After a few more kisses, I sat next to her on the lounge and pulled her into my arms. She reached out and ran her fingers through my thick hair, looking at me questioningly.

"What did he do this time, Carlisle?"

I put a hand onto her neck, kissed her hair and pulled her slim body to me. I lifted my legs onto the lounge, got into a comfortable position and held her close. Her free hand caressed my leg. I enjoyed her closeness, her familiar and beloved scent. Slowly I leaned backwards and into the pillows. As I lay on my back, stretching my legs out I felt really relaxed for the first time today.

"I'll tell you later, honey." I answered, as I pulled her body towards me.

Esme nestled on top of me, cuddling closer. Her head rested on my chest, her caramel locks across my chest. Slowly I closed my eyes and tried to forget that whole day, that went from ... not normal ... to overly bad ... to horrible in a few hours.

Maybe I would call Charlie Swan tomorrow and ask him about Bella's condition. And I would have a little talk with Rosalie again to try to find out what was going on in her head as she angered Edward with her thoughts in my hospital office. I knew she had done it because she is nervous about having a human among us. And she is angry with Edward for using his vampire powers in the school parking lot. I have to say, I wasn't thrilled about that either! But that is not a reason to get into a bloody _fight _in public! Is it?

Yes, a father-daughter talk was needed. And perhaps we should include Edward, too.

The End

* * *

**AN2: **Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the little story :) Probably I will try to finish _TVI: Dancing in the sunshine of the dark!_ in the future, cause we have that one still in progress a long time now, right? And Edward has to give the orange jumpsuit back to Charlie, lol ... Okay, Thanks for hanging around with me and my evil mind *wink* You are awesome! All love, Vanessa


End file.
